Lips of Deceit
by NormanReedus
Summary: Dreams haunted me from the day I was born. I could never forget the face of the man that I knew of my own kin. I left this life, after a tragedy of a perished day that left me for dead, it was my only option. I didn't know I was going to end up in the hands of a Daywalker, and in the likings of a strange creature. Scud/OC ; Smut.


It wasn't long ago since I became one of the night, three years ago, but it felt like yesterday. I couldn't ever figure out why there were more of these so called 'suckers' after me. What did they want from me? After the fact, I fled from American to Prague, Czech Republic. For a while after I was turned, I got over the fact of needing a human to feed from. I found a blood bank that allowed me to get as much blood as needed, which I appreciated very much.

One night coming from the vampire club, I met up with a man they called the, Daywalker, his real name is Blade. Somehow he knew about me, and allowed me to stay with him at his warehouse. What we were going to figure out was how I was able to walk in the daylight, and not get hurt.

By being at the warehouse, I met a tech for Blade, named Scud. Josh is his real name, and he is very easy on the eyes. He and I became great friends by the short time I was there. He and I worked together well, smoked together, drank together, and slept together. He was no doubtfully the most gorgeous and horniest man I've ever met in my life.

I've been with these two for over three years. Every day, my 'crush' on Josh gets harder and harder. Sometimes, it's hard to keep myself in a maintained form when I'm around him.

* * *

June 24, 2001 was no different than any other day; but I had a feeling that something wasn't completely right. Maybe I wasn't getting enough sleep, but that was never the case of any of the gut wrenching feelings I've ever had.

The warehouse was a lot different today. Any other day it would be warm and lit up, but today it was dim and cold. I walked through the warehouse, noticing Blade was in his room still asleep. I tip toed to Josh's room, looking in. He was asleep as well. I crept in, walking to his bed.

I held the covers up, sliding in his bed with him. I snuggled my back in his chest as he wrapped his arms securely around me, pulling me to his chest.

"Joshy." I whispered nudging him lightly. He stirred, and kissed my head.

"Hey babe, you okay?" He asked. I shook my head no, and then bit my lip.

"I have a bad feeling. We need to get to work on the new techs for Blade." I said, turning over towards him. He ran his hand up and down my back.

"What time is it, babe?" He asked tiredly.

"What time do I usually come in here?" I asked smiling, running my finger through his hair.

"Usually around 3 AM." He whispered, eyes glinting in the moonlight. I nodded.

"Its 3:30, Joshy." I replied, kissing his nose.

"Get some sleep, babe." He whispered, taking my head into his hands. I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered in reply as he leaned and kissed me. I snuggled further into him, listening to his faint heartbeat. I closed my eyes, falling into a light sleep, but it wasn't minutes later until I was awake again.

I laid awake watching Josh sleep. For someone who had such a tough, hard exterior, he sure looked innocent while sleeping. I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. When he told me the story about the two vampire girls who ravaged his stomach, it broke my heart to pieces.

"Joshy, you are such an amazing human." I whispered, laying my hand on his cheek.

"You are too." He whispered in reply.

"I'm not human though Joshy." I frowned. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"You are to me, babe." He said, kissing me softly. I nodded and smiled sadly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He wondered.

"I don't know, Joshy. I just have a bad feeling." I whispered.

"Well, I won't let anything happen to you. And Blade sure as hell won't." He whispered in reply, kissing me once more.

"I'm scared, Josh." I said as a hot lonely tear slipped out my eye.

"Babe, don't be." He said hugging me tightly. I buried my face in his neck as he rubbed my back.

"I can't help but to, Josh." I said in his neck.

"What can I do to make it better?" He wondered.

"I don't know. I don't want you or Blade to be hurt for with whatever comes." I said, tearing away from him and sitting up. He propped himself up, turning the light on.

"I promise you that everything will be alright." He said, reaching his hand up to touch my face. I put my hand over his, and kissed his palm.

"Scud! Have you seen Erica?" Blade yelled out throughout the warehouse.

"Yeah, B. In here." Josh hollered back, his eyes not leaving mine. "She's in here." He whispered.

I smiled, leaning in and kissing his lips. I heard Blade coming in Josh's room, I pulled away and looked at the door, waiting for Blade to step through the door. Just moments later, he did.

"I'm going out for a while. Scud, I trust you will keep Erica safe." Blade said, looking at Josh. I turned to him and watched him nod.

"Okay, Erica, if you need anything, just beep me." He called to me. I nodded, and watched him walk out, leaving Josh and I alone once again. I laid back down, sighing loudly. He put his right hand by my head, leaning down kissing me lightly. I smiled, wrapping my hand around his neck, leaving the other on his shoulder.

His tongue pushed through my lips, tangling itself with mine. I moaned, into the kiss as his free hand traveled my body. His lips broke free of mine, trailing from them to my neck, gently biting and sucking in spots that sent me over the edge.

"Josh." I sighed, biting my lip, as he traveled to my collar bone, to the valley of my breasts.

"You smell so good. Your skin taste so good." He whispered against my bare chest. Chills shot through my body, as his hot breath touched the residue of his saliva that trailed my chest.

He popped my nipple, gently taking it in his mouth. I moaned loudly, becoming instantly wet from his relation with my nipple. I bit my lip, containing my moan. I arched my back as his tongue swirled around my nipple, becoming even more sensitive with every suck he forged. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, concentrating on my breasts. Soon, when he thought I had enough, he left my right breast, going to my left. He bit lightly, running his hands to my ass, squeezing gently.

"Fuck." I sighed, feeling him smile against my skin. My eyes closed, feeling all that he had in store for me. I was beyond about to blow, but I couldn't help but feel this costliness of affection him and I shared. My hand wondered to his hair, bunching the strands between my fingers.

"Mmm." He vibrated my nipple in his mouth. I gasped loudly, drawing my legs up. He sucked hard, popping his head up, and smiling.

"I'm getting there, babe. She's all mine." He whispered as his hot breath fled on my nipple. I closed my eyes and smiled. His tongue trailed down to my belly button, all the way down to my thighs.

I gasped as he bit the insides of my thighs, little bites at a time. I sucked my breath between my teeth, looking down at him, his eyes connecting with mine. I propped myself up, biting my lip, smiling at him seductively. His eyes closed, as he reached up and squeezed my breast. I moaned out in pleasure, at his action.

"You ready baby?" He wondered, blowing his hot breath on my wet pussy. I nodded quickly, watching him lick my pulsating bud. My body trembled as he sucked on my clit. I felt his two of his fingers slip into me as his tongue circled my clit.

"Oh Josh." I moaned, feeling his fingers move in and out of me. My head dropped back at the pleasure he was giving me. My legs started too twitched, as shots of pleasure went through my body.

I sat up, as he licked my wetness. I pulled him up hungrily, laying my lips on his. His tongue pushed through my mouth, tasting my ownself on his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he still kept his two fingers in me, in and out, with his thumb rubbing my clit in circles. I breathed hard, pulling away from him.

"Josh, I need you." I whispered, looking in his eyes. He nodded, attaching his lips back on mine. He gently pushed us back on the bed, never breathing our kiss. I pulled his shirt off quickly, running my fingernails up and down his back.

Getting lost in our moment, I felt that he needed to be handled like he handled me; gently, caring, even loving. I had the strength to turn him on his back, lips still attached to his. His hands on my back, holding me close to him. He moaned multiple times as I took his hard length in my hand, pumping him up and down.

I tore my lips away from him, kissing down his neck, sucking gently right below his ear. His moans quickened as I left his spot, going to his collar bone. I felt my fangs grow; I licked my lips, laying my fangs on his skins, sinking them lightly. He moaned in pain and pleasure, still having his hold onto me. I licked the excess blood, trailing down to his chest, kissing his nipples and running my teeth over them. I felt him shudder against me, making me smile.

"Fuck babe, you are amazing." He breathed out, bunching my hair in his hands. I leaned up to him, kissing him lightly, than dropping back down to his chest. I trailed my tongue down his chest, to his abdomen. My tongue circled his belly button, down his happy trail to his rock hard member.

My tongue circled his belly button, down his happy trail to his rock hard member. I took him full length. Good thing about being a vampire was that I didn't have gag reflex. I heard him growl as I sent a vibration on his tip. I felt him shake under me, sucking his breath between his teeth. I bobbed my head on his tip, circling both hands around his shaft, handling him with care.

"Fuck, baby. I need you now." He moaned out loud, but I wasn't having it. I shook my head, trailing my tongue at the bottom side of his member to his balls. Gently sucking on his left ball, his moans got louder. With my hand pumping his cock, I flicked his balls with my tongue, then moving to his right. He started shaking uncontrollably.

"I need you now." He breathed out, pulling me up, and setting me on his cock. I rocked back and forth, fingernails clawing his chest. His breath hitched in his throat, as he sat up, holding me tight and close. My lips fell on his as he rocked against me. It was pleasurable and full of intent and drive.

I threw my head back, as he attacked my neck with his lips, grazing my skin with his teeth. His hand balled into a fist with my hair. His breath was ragged and heavy. I moaned aloud as he pushed me back on the bed, licking up my body to my lips.

I felt his hardened cock enter my wet pussy, thrusting gently, but pleasuring. His lips attacked mine; my nails dug their way into his back. He grunted laying his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes.

"I love you, Erica." He whispered, kissing me passionately.

"I love you, Josh." I whispered in reply, as his thrust became deeper, faster, and longer.

"Oh Josh." I moaned, biting his bottom lip. He tore away, grabbing my nipples, pinching them lightly. I arched my back as he grabbed my hips, holding them tightly, giving them a reassuring squeeze every few thrusts.

He turned me over, kissing up my back, pushing his cock back in. He reached around, holding me close, and rubbing his thumb over my clit. I hoisted up, my back against his chest, turning my head so it could meet his. His left arm crossed over my breasts, as his right hand concentrated on my clit. I moaned, pulling his face to mine, pushing my lips to his.

My hand right hand immediately went to his scraggly hair, my left stayed on his cheek. My breaths became heavier with each circle, each thrust he gave. My head fell forward in pleasure, putting my hand over his that was brushing against my clit.

His lips attacked my shoulder blades, biting and sucking. I bit his wrist, drawing blood, licking it up as he groaned. I smiled against his wrist, as I tore away from him, jumping back on him. He and I moaned in unison, as I did so. His hand attached to my hips like a leech for blood. I bounced up and down; then he held my hips up himself, thrusting under me. My head fell back, as I moaned loudly.

"I'm close." I moaned out. He leaned up, pushing my breast together, taking both nipples in his mouth, making my moans come quicker. I was there. I was ready!

"Fuck, Josh. I'm so fucking close." I moaned. He pushed me on my back, grabbing my legs tightly, thrusting harder and harder.

"Oh fuck! Josh, oh god!" I moaned.

"Cum with me baby." He gritted, grabbing my breasts tightly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He moaned, getting faster and faster.

"Fuck, Josh!" I yelled, feeling myself tighten around him and go.

"Fuck, baby!" He yelled, shooting his fluid into me. He laid on me, panting hard. He kissed me once more.

"You are fucking amazing." He whispered. I looked at him and smiled.

"You are, too, Joshy." I said smiling.

We laid in bed for the most part of the day. We both ate Krispy Kreme doughnuts, smoked some marijuana, watched Power Puff Girls, drank liquor and was wrapped up into each other. After, we got up got a shower and got dressed.

We both started on working on the new UV ray for Blade, when Blade rushed through the door. I was taken back when he told Scud to shut the lights off. Blade popped open the trunk and came a familiar face, Abraham Whistler, my grandfather.

"…Grandpa?" I asked looking at Blade, then to Josh.


End file.
